Another Way
by Princess Arimae
Summary: An alternate reallity story, with another tribe of elves. Summary sucks. Rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Flight.

Flame gripped her sword impatiently; she was getting tired of hearing this human talk. Whoever that elf was out there, he needed help.

-Look at all those skulls- sent Reedwhistle, staring; he was the youngest of the party.

Untold moons ago the evil ones invaded our land, twisting the shape of things with their foul magic! said the human, unaware of the eyes watching him from all sides. Hear Gotora, the cries of this child of demons!! May his death agony appease your wrath!

-That kit's in over his head- sent Dustygold, shaking his head, but never letting his gaze leave the clearing.

-Should I pick off a few?- asked Hawk, pulling an arrow from his pouch, and fitting it to his bow.

-No- sent Flame. –We wait for now; you'll have your chance to fight-

You've had your fun, old man said the elf. Now get it over with

-Cutter… those skulls…!- a sending hit her out of the blue.

-Don't worry, Skywise- was its reply, she guessed from Cutter. -Redlance's won't hang among them—I swear it.-

-Catriders, we go as they do- she sent.

-Wolfriders ready…- Cutter sent, as Flame nodded to her own riders. "Attack!"

At once, both tribes of ferocious elves poured into the clearing.

-Lore, get that kit out of here- she sent.

-Yes, chieftess- sent the rockshaper, his dark hair whipping as he separated from the rest of the group.

Tabak, the sacrifice! Now!shouted the human who had spoken before.

Too late, human snarled another voice, which she realized was Cutter's.

-I have the kit- sent Lore.

-Than let's get out of here-

The wolf riders weren't far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest, Cutter, Skywise, or any one else, other than the tribe of tooth and claw…. I wish I did though. And yes I do know that Willowgreen is the name of Two-Spear's healer, but I liked the name a lot, and had a hard time thinking up another.

Her secret soulname is Shay, the blood of nine chiefs' flows in her veins. She is the leader of a wandering elven tribe known as the Tribe of Tooth and Claw. Her tribe calls her Flame, mostly for her fearlessness and impulsiveness, but also for her knowledge of others' hearts; of the fires that drive them (not that she always acted on what she knew).

She handed Redlance to Cutter, and he looked at her, startled, as if he only then noticed that she wasn't one of his own.

-What have you been doing? - sent her lifemate, riding up to her with their daughter, Dream, perched in front of him and giggling.

"Bite!" she said, than noting the others behind him, added, "I see you brought everyone."

-Who's that with you? - he sent; Bite never spoke, aloud.

Flame shrugged, "I don't know. We just found them ourselves."

"My name is Cutter," said Cutter. "I'm chief of the Wolfriders."

"Who's he?" asked Birdsong, who was only seven, pointing at Redlance.

"His name's Redlance, he was captured by the humans," said Flame, quietly.

"Will he be alright?" asked gentle Willowgreen, Reedwhistle's mother, looking to Cutter to know histribe best, even as Flame knew hers.

"I… don't know," he replied. "Skywise, ride ahead and tell Nightfall we bring her lifemate back… somewhat less than whole."

"I'll ride with you," said Flame. "No one should ride alone with humans in the forest—as your friend here found out for himself."

Cutter nodded, "You're probably right."

-Of coarse she's right- she heard Bite send as she rode off.

-Where are we going? - she sent; speaking would slow her down.

-We're almost there- replied Skywise, who then broke off into a shout, "Nightfall!"

Flame realized she was in their holt. Only elves could shape trees the way the one in front of her was shaped. The glow of the fireflies only added to the feeling of magic she got from it.

"Skywise!" said an elf—presumably Nightfall. "What--?"

"It's Redlance," said Skywise. "He was captured… by humans."

"Redlance!" she cried, any surprise at seeing a new elf, outweighed by her fear for her lifemate's safety. "Oh no!!!"

"He lives Nightfall," said Cutter, who was dismounting, with Redlance. "Luck was with us… _this_ time. Tonight the tall ones mourn their dead, not we."

-Luck wasn't the only thing with us- sent Strongbow, looking at Bite in a way that made Flame hope, there hadn't been any trouble between the two, then turning to Flame. -Who are you? -

"My name is Flame," she replied. "My tribe and I have been traveling a long time, but never have we found elves, like ourselves before."

"Like ourselves?" murmured Stonepool, a rock-shaper, and Birdsong's sister. "There are many differences."

"True, there are," said Lore. "But there are also many similarities."

"Hmm.." ... Flame stopped listning, in fact, she stopped hearing... or seeing... where was she going?


End file.
